


A Dance

by raktajinos



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Fiber Arts, Gen, Knitting, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: It was a dance, a dance they’d been made to do.





	A Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> This was too fun of a prompt, I couldn't resist.

It was a dance, a dance they’d been made to do; a dance for which they had been created for. Through the carding, the combing, the drawing, and the roving, it all led to this. 

A dance they all knew the steps to: the knit, the purl, the slip, the plaited. 

Sometimes alone, sometimes with a partner. 

Occasionally a guest would join, entering into the dance for a brief line or a square, adding their colour to the collective uniqueness of whatever they were being arranged to create. 

In and out; over and above; through and around. Repeat. 

Their destiny.


End file.
